Fox's Unknown Son
by John Storm
Summary: After finally forgiving Fox for forcing her away Krystal informs him about their son, Marcus that she kept secret from him. But before Fox can meet him Panther kidnaps Marcus to get back at Krystal. Just when all hope seems lost only an old enemy and ex - lover can help Fox and Krystal save their son. Can they rescue their son and work past the hurt in their past. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go, a reboot of one of my most popular stories, Star Fox: Unknown Son I. I've talked about rebooting this story for a while but never got around to it. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic doing this old story.

I remember a few months back I did a poll for which story y'all wanted me to reboot, Unknown Son won by quite a bit. That's a big reason why I'm doing this now.

It may be difficult for me to reboot this story given how long it's been since I've uploaded the original. It's been on this site for around 4 years; my writing style has changed and improved quite a bit. So hopefully the story will be better and I can add more to it.

I didn't change much to this chapter, well the structure of it anyway. I made it past tense, which has become my style, and it feels like I kind of rewrote the whole chapter. I spent a lot of time reworking Fox and Krystal's conversation, making it more realistic.

As I'm working on rebooting this story I'm also have two more stories in the works: Star Fox Annihilation and Lycan Warrior; Werewolf Hunter.

This story takes place after the Star Fox Command Lucy and Krystal ending. I figured that it was the most likely ending for this story to take place after.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1 Krystal's Secret

"Fox, this was one hell of a party." Billy shouted as he slapped Fox on the shoulder.

"Amen to that, I think we're getting a little too old for this."

Bill and Fox both laughed, even though they knew Fox was probably right. They were both thirty-one and had lived hard lives full of war and loss. Fox knew it was getting close for his time to settle down and the recent war was starting to prove that.

The Anglar Blitz had proven to be one of the most difficult wars Fox had participated in, both physically and emotionally. They came out of nowhere at a time Star Fox consisted on just him and Rob 64. Somehow, Fox was able to gather the old Star Fox team back together, and others such as Katt and Lucy. What made it extremely difficult was recruiting Krystal back, something Fox didn't think he'd accomplish after what happened between them two years ago, but somehow he succeeded though things were quite awkward. With the team back together, and help from Bill Grey and Peppy Hare leading Corneria's military, they succeeded in ending the Anglar threat. Immediately afterwards they had a party to celebrate, given it'd been years since they were all together in one place it felt more like a reunion. Though they couldn't party as hard as they could when they were younger everyone still had a good time. Unfortunately it was getting late and everyone was starting to leave.

"You're heading home, Bill? I figured you'd stay a little longer." Fox asked.

"I would but I got to get home to Fay. Since Fay found out she was pregnant she's gotten a little moody and wants me there as often as possible."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How far along is she?"

"Fay's around four-and-a-half-months, we found out a couple weeks ago." Bill replied.

"Huh, that would be about the time of your honeymoon."

"Yeah, we rarely left the bed at all that week. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, even though we used protection and birth control. Oh well, I'm happy, so is she, that's matters. Now we just need to get you a woman."

Fox shook his head. "The only woman I want to have kids with is here but we both know what won't happen."

"Never say never my friend, it could happen, just got to play your cards right."

"I think it'll take a little more than that."

"Probably, but you won't know till you try." Bill smiled, then patted Fox on the shoulder. "Take care old friend."

Fox nodded as Bill exited the room. Once Bill was gone he walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down, next to Falco and Katt who were still passionately making out. Fox's attention, however, was on a certain vixen whose heart he broke two years ago. Looking at her as she opened the door to the balcony and walked outside brought back good and bad memories. She was still the most beautiful vixen, and woman, Fox had ever seen, just seeing her made he want to pick her up in his arms and kiss her. But, Fox knew that if he attempted such an act it was a certainty that Krystal would sterilize him at least. Instead, Fox was forced to restrain his emotions and look at her from a distance. So far he had said a few words to her and gotten her to work for Star Fox again, though Fox was hoping for more with Krystal but he didn't have high hopes for getting anywhere with her. At that moment, all Fox wanted to do was just have one conversation with Krystal, he just needed the right opportunity.

_Should I follow her or not? Maybe it's not the right time to talk to her._

Fox's attention on Krystal was suddenly distracted by the sounds of spit exchanging from the seat next to him. He turned his head to see Falco seated next to him and Katt sitting on his lap, her right arm around his neck and her left holding his arm tight against her chest. Their lips were moving so fast that Fox could barely make out what they were doing, and their hands were moving even faster. Fox could barely make out Falco's hands working on Katt's top, he definitely had experience there. It still bugged Fox after all those years how they could even kiss, let alone screw as they constantly did, given the vast difference in species. It bugged everyone that they were doing it out in the open without hesitating.

_Get a room you too, or take it some place where we don't have to see it."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Fox saw Peppy and Lucy heading outside together and he couldn't help but smile at them. As far as Fox knew, it'd been years since they've talked together as a family. Lucy had been distant from everyone ever since her mother Vivian passed away nearly ten years ago, including her father. Things only for got worse when Lucy developed a relationship with Scott McCloud, Fox's cousin, that lead to a long period she and Peppy didn't speak; only got worse when she married him. The only person she was close to recently was Krystal, from what Fox heard they were the best friends. Since the Anglar Blitz Fox was aware that Peppy and Lucy had been together and reconciled. That evening was the first time Fox had seen Peppy and Lucy actually together, and it was heartwarming to see them.

_I hope everything goes well for them. They deserve to be back together._

Fox was suddenly awakened from his train of thought by a hard punch to his shoulder. He turned his head to see that Falco and Katt had finally stopped kissing long enough to look glare at him. Even then, Falco didn't stop squeezing Katy's rear, though she didn't acknowledge it. Fox did notice that Falco had gotten most of the buttons of Katy's top undone, nearly exposing her breasts. If Fox didn't still have love for Krystal he would've been a little stiff.

"What was that for?"

"For keeping Krystal waiting out there for so long." Katt growled as she shifted her position on Falco's lap.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Fox." Falco joked, getting a playful slap from Katt. "What, it's true, he doesn't see what's obvious."

"That doesn't mean you can be a jerk, Falco." Katt replied then turned to Fox. "What my moronic mate means is that Krystal is waiting for you. Go out there and talk to her."

"Are you sure about that, Krystal doesn't seem to want to talk?" Fox asked.

"I'm certain, Fox, she's just waiting for you to make a move. I know it'll be uncomfortable but it's a conversion that's long overdue."

"And now is your best chance, when everyone else is distracted or leaving. Falco added.

Fox sighed as he looked down at his hands. "Alright, might as well get it over with."

"That's the spirit Fox." Katt shouted, then turned to Falco. "Please tell me there's a bedroom nearby."

A devilish grin formed on Falco's face as he tightened his grip on Katy's rear. "There is, and I believe it's sound proof, so no one will hear you scream."

Fox rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile at Falco's comment. A sound proof room was pretty much required anytime Katt was getting satisfied. Fox knew too well listening to Falco and Katt's mating sessions that whenever Katt was being really satisfied she became a screamer.

Falco suddenly wrapped his left arm around Katt's back and picked her up in her arms bridal style. "If you excuse us Fox, I got a very sexy kitten that needs satisfaction. See you when I see you."

Fox waved as Falco's took off carrying Katt in the direction of the bedroom. Within a moment, they were gone, leaving Fox alone. He looked up towards the balcony, seeing Krystal standing outside by herself.

_Okay, I can do this._ Fox thought as he started heading towards the balcony door.

Fox opened the door to the balcony to see Krystal leaning over the railing, looking out over the glowing Cornerian skyline. It took everything Fox had to step forward and approach the unsuspecting vixen. He knew at some point they'd have a solo conversation, it needed to happen but it wasn't one he was looking forward to. After a moment of standing in the doorway, Fox took a deep breath and began approaching Krystal, slowly shutting the door so he wouldn't disturb her.

As Fox approached Krystal he mentally took in her beauty. The beautiful vixen was still as gorgeous as the last time they saw each other nearly two years ago, if anything she'd gotten sexier. Her body seemed to have finally grown into her natural curves, particularly her finely shaped rear and perfect DD breasts. She truly has the perfect hourglass figure, as if she had been crafted by angels; something Fox had seen unclothed plenty of times during the period they were dating. Clothes truly did not due her justice, trying to hide her unique, soft, blue fur seemed like a crime. The pink jumpsuit she wore seemed to only prove his point. Fox quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind, knowing Krystal's telepathy would pick up on it, earning him either a strong punch to the nose or a swift kick in the crotch.

Fox approached Krystal till he was close enough to reach out and touch her. It surprised him that she hadn't acknowledged him yet, normally she would've turned around and spoke to him way before he was that close. He guessed she was just ignoring him, it was hard to tell given he couldn't see her face.

Fox reached out and touched Krystal's shoulder. "Krystal, we need to talk."

Krystal jumped at Fox's sudden touch and spun around like a mad woman. Fox barely got a look at Krystal's horrified face before her fist collided with his nose, knocking him to the ground. Krystal gasped in shock as Fox landed on the ground and rushed to his side.

"Oh my goodness, Fox, I'm so sorry. I was in such deep thought you startled me. I didn't mean to hit you."

"Sure, of course you didn't mean to hit me." Fox sarcastically replied, rubbing his nose. "I deserved it anyway, so it's fine."

Krystal rolled her eyes and she helped Fox up. The blow did stun him, he knew he deserved it after what he did to her. Fox was kind of glad his nose was bleeding, felt like cosmic justice, though there was still a lot more pain up ahead for things to be justified.

"I'm still sorry, Fox, you know I don't like being startled." Krystal said with a slight smile.

"Not really since catching you off guard was nearly impossible. You could pick up my thoughts before I even entered the room, half the time from across the Great Fox."

"True, though you know my telepathy gets a little weakened if I'm deep in thought."

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Fox asked.

"I'm sure you can guess, Fox."

Fox sighed as he turned and looked out over the Cornerian skyline. He knew that Krystal was thinking about the past two years and the choices/mistakes they've made. It'd be a lie if he admitted he wasn't thinking the same thing, it was often all he thought about.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you were thinking about." Fox said with a sigh. "It's something we have in common."

"That depends if we see it the same way." Krystal replied, looking at Fox with a stern face. "I want to hear it from your lips, Fox. Why did you follow me out here Fox?"

Fox looked down at his feet, nervous about his answer. He had rehearsed the conversation in his head thousands of times, but actually saying it to the vixen he loved was a different matter entirely.

Fox looked up at Krystal, into her beautiful, blue eyes. "Krystal, I know you hate me after everything I did to you. Forcing you away from Star Fox and me was, by far, the worst mistake I, and anyone, could ever make. I did it out of nowhere and looking back at it the reason I did it was a pathetic one. I should've realized forcing you away was a horrible mistake and I deserve all the hated and pain you want to inflect on me. After forcing away the vixen I loved, and still do, I don't deserve you, or your forgiveness."

Fox looked at Krystal as a tear rolled down his cheek, ready for whatever response she gave; he didn't have high hopes for a good response. Instead of responding, Krystal just stared back at Fox and crossed her arms together beneath her ample breasts. It started to bug Fox that Krystal just stood there, as if she was teasing him, he started wondering if she was just going to walk off.

"Why Fox, why did you do what you did?" Krystal finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, how well do you remember the battle of Fortuna?"

That dogfight was still fresh on Fox's mind, even though it happened two years ago. Star Fox was asked to assist a Cornerian squadron in rooting out what was supposed to be a small group of Venomians rebels. There were still enough of their forces to be considered a threat, and the numbers they had on Fortuna was far greater than what was reported. What resulted was a dogfight with Star Fox and Cornerian forces fighting against ten to one odds. Though they managed to win no one got out undamaged.

"Unfortunately, I remember it very well. My Arwing was so badly damaged that I didn't think I'd make it back to the hangar." Krystal said, shaking her head.

"I know, I was having a panic attack watching the vixen I loved come so close to death. That lead to me making the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Biggest and dumbest, I can understand the reason, you were worried about me, thinking that by forcing me away you were protecting me. That was a smart choice . . . if you were my father or brother. You were my boyfriend, my mate that was a horrible decision."

"I know, my job was not to protect you but to keep you happy and to love you." Fox said emotionally. "The moment I made that decision was the moment I failed you. If I were you I wouldn't trust me again."

"You're partially right, Fox. You broke my trust, something that may be impossible to regain."

"I don't deserve to regain it. If anything I deserve to spend the rest of my life alone."

Fox was glad it was dark so Krystal didn't see the tears running down his cheek, though from the look on her face she most likely knew. He was breaking down more than his thought he would, pouring his heart out to the vixen he loved, and stating he didn't deserve her, was emotionally draining. It didn't help that Fox knew Krystal's telepathy was picking up on everything he was feeling, and she was just standing there as if deep in thought.

"I got to ask, Fox, do you still love me?" Krystal asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I never stopped loving you. I don't see why it matters, my love shouldn't mean anything to you."

"It does, in order for me to start trusting you again I needed to know if you still love me. I can see that your love for me hasn't diminished, so I'm willing to give it a try."

"Really, you're going to start trusting me again, just like that?"

Krystal smirked as she laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. "One of many benefits of telepathy, I can see that you truly mean what you're saying with all your heart. You truly do love me, and to correct your mistakes, and have changed from what foolish boy you were back then."

Krystal suddenly leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Fox's nose. Fox nearly went pale feeling her wet lips on his nose. Though it was just a kiss on his nose, and most likely a tease, Fox's heart began beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

"That was to show you that I forgive you." Krystal said, fighting back a laugh at the stunned Todd.

"But, why, I don't deserve it. I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. Heck, I wasn't expecting your forgiveness at all, and if you did I figured it'd take months."

"If I'm being honest, I've been thinking ALOT about what happened between us lately. I'll admit for the first year I wanted to kill you."

"I don't blame you one bit." Fox added.

"Don't worry, I'm not going too. Peppy and Lucy sat me down a while ago and we spent months talking things out. I guess you can say it was something like therapeutic intervention. They got me to calm down and we managed to break through all the wrong that's happened. Even though it took nearly a year, I managed to mentally forgive you. You see, Fox, I forgave you months ago, just needed to hear you say it."

Fox scratched his head trying to wrap his mind around what Krystal just explained to him. If what he heard was true, than Krystal, with the help of Lucy and Peppy, had worked through her hatred and pain to somehow get to the point where she had gotten over it. To Fox it didn't seem possible, and if it was it'd take years to achieve even with the help of the best therapists and psychologists in the Lylat System. He did remember Krystal telling him a couple years ago that Cerinians are different mentally, and due to their telepathy can forgive people much quicker than Cornerians. It sounded too good to be true, as if their own conversation was a dream.

"No, Fox, you're not dreaming, this is real and I do forgive you." Krystal said, breaking the silence.

"I . . . I don't know what to say."

"Just thank you is good enough for now."

"I can't say thank you enough to make it feel adequate." Fox replied, then a thought entered his mind. "So, you're saying that you were just waiting for me to come forward, confess everything, and ask for forgiveness?" Fox asked.

"Pretty much, I knew you'd do it eventually. The Anglar Blitz was good timing, I'd just made the decision to forgive you literally a few days before it started.

Fox couldn't help but laugh, the timing was way too coincidental, as if something, or someone, wanted them together. He wanted desperately to jump at Krystal, hold her against him, and kiss her for eternity, but knew it probably wasn't a good idea. It was too soon for such acts. Fox doubted Krystal was ready to kiss him.

Suddenly, a thought entered Fox's mind, causing him to blurt it out immediately. "But, why would you do such a thing? I can't figure out why you'd even consider forgiving me, even after Lucy and Peppy intervened."

"The answer is simple, Fox, because even after everything that's happened, I still love you."

Fox's jaw dropped making Krystal laugh. That was not an answer he was expecting. Just to hear that she still loves him was almost enough to make Fox faint. He managed to stand his ground long enough to hold onto the railing.

"So, what does this mean for us? Are we a couple again?" Fox asked.

"Not quite, rushing things would just lead to us making similar mistakes. If anything we're starting as good friends, we got to build up what we had if we want to go beyond it."

"I can agree to that, doesn't seem right to just jump back into dating or bed again right off the back."

"Glad you see it that way." Krystal replied, then frowned and looked down at the ground. "But, now it's my turn to ask for forgiveness."

Fox looked at Krystal confused. "Why would I need to forgive you? What could you have done? You're not seeing someone else are you?"

"Definitely not, you're the only man I've dated and slept with. What I need your forgiveness for I hope you can forgive me."

Fox's mind began to race as he tried to figure out what she meant. Krystal had always been tough to figure out at times, reading her was nearly impossible. From the way Krystal was talking it didn't sound good and was starting to worry him.

"Then what is it Krystal? You forgave me for my mistake, so whatever it is I'll forgive you."

"I don't know how to say this Fox so I'm just going to say it." Krystal paused to gather herself. "Fox, we have a son."

To be continued.

* * *

Fox is aware that Krystal has a son she didn't tell him about. How will Fox respond, even though he and Krystal just reconciled?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty y'all.


	2. Kidnapped

Here we go, the second chapter of Fox's Unknown Son. This reboot is progressing faster than I thought it would.

For this chapter I'm still following the same story but like the last one I'm basically rewriting the whole thing. That takes a while so I'm sorry for the wait. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 Kidnapped

"Fox . . . Fox, wake up you big lovable idiot."

Fox came back into consciousness to hear the sweet sounds of Krystal's voice. He opened his eyes seeing the lovely, blue vixen standing over him with a worried look on her face. Having her stand over him almost made Fox forget about his pounding headache.

"Yeah, I'm alright, what happened?" Fox asked, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"You passed out and hit your head pretty hard. I was worried you'd suffered a concussion. Thankfully you just have a headache."

Krystal grabbed Fox's arm and pulled him up slowly to his feet. He staggered a little but controlled his footing to keep from falling down again. Felt like someone had hit him in the head with a bat, if that was the case did he definitely deserved it and wasn't going to argue with Krystal.

"Why did I pass out; I didn't drink that much?"

Krystal looked at Fox confused. "You don't remember what I told you?"

Fox thought about it for a minute, apparently he hit his head harder than he thought. At the moment, all he remembered was Krystal forgiving him and saying she had a secret. That puzzled Fox quite a bit as when they were together she never held anything from him, and it was impossible for him to hide anything from her. It wasn't till Krystal laid a hand on his shoulder that it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you said we have a son? That's impossible, we always used protection or I successfully pulled out every time."

Krystal looked down at the ground and shook her head. "I assure you, Fox, it is very possible and I'm not lying to you."

"But . . . but how, we were always careful?"

"You remember the night we had on Macbeth, right before we went on our last mission together on Fortuna?"

Fox thought deeply about that night, it was one he remembered fondly as it was the last time he and Krystal mated. They were on vacation at one of the Macbeth private resorts, celebrating their two year dating anniversary. It was a great time for both as it was basically a nonstop mating session. Fox just wished he remembered more of it; they had both been drinking a lot in that short time, which made it difficult for him to remember some parts.

"I know what you're thinking, Fox, I remember those nights a little better than you." Krystal said, snapping Fox out of his trance. "It was our last night, we both had too much to drink and we just lost ourselves in the heat of passion. I vaguely remember you failing to pull out, but I didn't think much of it. Hell, I didn't even know I was pregnant till three months after you forced me away. I didn't think it was even possible for you to get me pregnant."

"You didn't even think it was possible?"

"Well, we're two different species; Cerinians are different enough from other foxes to count as our own separate species. In simple terms, due to the difference in species our reproductive systems are slightly different enough to make conception extremely difficult. That's why I wasn't too concerned with us using birth control and condoms. But, that doesn't excuse what I did, I should've told you MUCH sooner."

"You think, why would you keep such a secret from me?" Fox shouted, then apologized for raising his voice.

"Well, I was scared and angry, which is not an excuse. I was worried how you'd handle finding out that I was carrying your child that something bad would happen. I had to take into consideration how our relationship ship ended, there was always the fear that you'd deny your son."

"What, why would you think I'd deny my own son? I know I'm the only man you've ever slept with, so of course he'd be mine, and I would've gladly accepted him."

"I know, but at the time I was so afraid I wasn't thinking straight, and it only got worse when Marcus was born. Things just got more complicated every day as I tried to figure out what to say and how to tell you. I kept putting it off trying to find a way to the point where I was hating myself. When I got my job it just became impossible to tell you."

"Job, what job are you talking about?"

"That's classified I'm afraid, all I can say is that I did some undercover work for the Cornerian military. It took up a lot of time and was a big reason why I never revealed Marcus to you. I'll tell you about it someday but not tonight."

"Okay, that's an interesting response, I never imagined you as a secret agent."

"Undercover agent, but that's beside the point." Krystal said, clearly tired of getting off track. "You see, Fox, I was going to tell you but was looking for the right moment, the hard part was finding it given I was constantly busy and you were usually off world."

Fox sighed as he looked at the ground. "That's a good explanation, but it still hurts to know that you kept that big of a secret for me."

"I know, and I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, such a thing is unforgivable."

Any anger Fox had built up towards Krystal quickly dissipated seeing her nearly cry. He was certainly angry over her keeping his son a secret, but he couldn't keep himself angry, not after what he did to her. Krystal did have plenty of good reasons to keep it a secret. If anything, things felt kind of balanced between the two of them, in a very strange way. Plus, Krystal forgave him, so he didn't see why he couldn't do the same thing for her.

Fox laid a gentle hand on Krystal's shoulder. "Krystal, I forgive you."

"What, you can't be serious? You're just going to forgive me so easily after finding out that I kept our child a secret from you?"

"Why not, you forgave me for forcing you away, seems only fair I forgive you. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad but I understand your reasons."

Krystal looked at Fox with a tear rolling down her cheek, stunned for a moment, before responding. "Fox, I . . . I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to."

Fox cautiously stepped towards Krystal with his arms outstretched to hug her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She leaned in and wrapped her atmd around his neck and embraced him back. Though neither of them could see it they were both silently crying, after all that time, all the pain and heartbreak, there they were, forgiving and embracing each other. To Fox felt like a dream, one that he hoped was reality. Deep down, he refused to let Krystal go again, and his son.

After what felt like forever, Fox finally broke the hug and smiled looking down at Krystal. "So, what's my son like, what's his name?"

"I named him Marcus James McCloud, after both of our fathers. And for a two year old he's pretty smart but troublesome, mostly curious."

Fox couldn't help but smile hearing how Krystal honored both of their fathers with Marcus. "I would be surprised if he wasn't, he's our son after all."

"You have no idea how true that is. It's made raising him on my own difficult."

"I bet, though you don't have to raise Marcus on your own anymore."

Krystal glared at Fox as she crossed her arms beneath her ample breasts. "Fox, I know what you're thinking, that because all of this is out in the open we're going to magically get back together. Well, we're not, at least not right off the back, and definitely not into the sack any time soon, even though we both really want it."

"Okay, that's not where I thought the topic was going, but alright, I think that's best anyway. As we talked about earlier, taking it nice and slow is best for right now."

"Good, friends for now is fine, maybe friends with benefits soon before we really start dating again, but we'll see if it gets to that. Besides, I need your help raising Marcus anyway."

Fox's jaw dropped at Krystal's reply, he wasn't expecting her to say something like that. Thoughts of him and Krystal tangled in each other's arms, screwing wildly into the night, flooded his mind. It'd been something he'd dreamed about for so long he didn't consider it a possibility anymore, so for Krystal to mention friends with benefits nearly drove his mind wild. If it wasn't for Krystal starring at him he would've lost it.

Fox pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on a more serious matter. "So, do I get to see my son?"

"Of course, he's you're son after all. You can see him right now if you want."

Fox took a step back a little shocked. "Wait, you mean right now?"

"Well, not literally right now, he's at my house with a babysitter. She's been watching him since the Anglar Blitz started. I imagine he's asleep right now, but you can still come by and see him. We can leave right now if you want."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Definitely, just let me call the babysitter to let her know we're coming first."

* * *

Krystal's house

_Finally, the little furball is asleep and I got a moment to myself._ Maria Steinfield thought as she plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

Maria let out a loud sigh as she turned on the TV and lowered the volume so she didn't wake the sleeping child upstairs. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up him and go through the whole process of putting him to bed again. As she flipped through the channels Maria's mind drifted through the events of the last few days, which all began when she received a call from her friend Krystal, asking her to look after her two year old son while she was gone dealing with the Anglars. Maria didn't hesitate to say no, she enjoyed looking after Marcus and someone had to look after him, she just wished Krystal had given her a better estimate of how long she'd be gone.

Spending the last three days babysitting little Marcus was starting to catch up with Maria. The kid, despite being only two, had an energy level uncharted of a child his age. Thankfully, sixty years of life and raising six kids and so far eight grandchildren, taught Maria how to handle Marcus. She often babysat the children of people in the neighborhood, Krystal was the one she babysat for the most since she was often gone working for the Cornerian military. As troublesome as Marcus was Maria enjoyed watching after him. She reminded him of her grandson, except with developing telepathy. The telepathy made Marcus had to handle and predict, but not impossible. All it took was patience and some discipline and Marcus usually behaved.

_The kid's lucky he's so cute, I just wish his mother didn't spoil him so much. _Maria thought as she found a station to watch.

Maria knew that Marcus was unique in more ways than just his telepathy, his appearance was something that caught the attention of everyone. Just like Krystal, Marcus had unique, dark blue fur that made him stand out amongst everyone on Corneria. What made Marcus cute was that he was still growing into his fur, making it uneven and fluffy; Maria thought that Marcus' mixed species heritage played a role there. Further adding to his unique appearance was his dark blue eyes, just like his mother's. His eyes were a shade of blue that Maria had never seen before, to the point they almost glowed. She assumed that was a Cerinian characteristic, and Krystal all but confirmed it with her eyes being the same.

The only thing Maria didn't like about babysitting Marcus was his father not being in the picture. She wasn't critical of Krystal being a single mother, though she often voiced her opinion on Fox knowing Marcus existed. Being a single mother was certainly not easy for Krystal, it only got harder with every guy in the neighborhood and Corneria, some of them married, trying to bed her; Maria called it the curse of beauty. At least Krystal turned them all down, with Fox being the only guy she'd ever slept with. Krystal agreed with Maria about but was too nervous, which she understood. To her, Marcus deserved to at least see Fox, and she was determined to convince Krystal to make it happen. She liked Fox, having met him once fourteen years ago after the Lylat Wars. Maria got excited when Krystal called her, saying that she was working with Fox, hoping that she'd tell him soon, and that they'd work things out so Marcus could have a good life.

Maria was awakened from her train of thought by her phone ringing. She turned the TV on silent, pulled her phone out over her pocket, and smiled when she saw Krystal's ID. She had high hopes the call meant that Krystal was on her way home or had very good news about Fox as she answered the phone.

"Krystal, are you finally coming home?" Maria whispered so she wouldn't wake Marcus.

"Yes, Maria, I'm about to leave the party. Figured I'd call and tell you to expect us."

"Wait . . . us?"

"Yes, Fox and I finally had our long needed conversation, we patched things up, to an extent, and I told him about Marcus." Krystal answered.

"It's about time, I hope he took it well."

"He handled it better than I thought he would." Krystal replied, Maria heard her laugh over the phone. "Fox and I are about to leave, we'll be there around thirty minutes."

"No problem, Marcus is asleep, do you want me to wake him?"

"Not really, putting him back to sleep would be a pain, we'll handle it if he does. See you soon, Maria."

"See you soon, Krystal." Maria responded then hung up.

Maria slid her phone back into her pocket and laid back to relax. Almost immediately she felt eyes watching her from the stairs. She turned her head to see two glowing blue eyes looking at her from the shadows.

"Marcus, I thought you were asleep."

Out from the shadows walked Marcus with a big smile on his face. Maria shook her head as he approached, she should've known he wasn't asleep when she closed the door to his bedroom. Marcus was smarter than she and everyone gave him credit for, showing more mental capacity than kids older than him.

"I was just listening to you and momma." Marcus said in his adorable voice. "It is true Maria, is my father really on his way here to meet me?"

Maria couldn't help but smile as she reached down and patted Marcus on the head. "Yes, your father is on his way right now. Your mother and Fox talked things out and he wants to see you. Let's get you ready little man."

Maria knelt down and effortlessly picked up Marcus in her arms. She began carrying him upstairs when out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move outside the living room window. Maria froze, thinking it was nothing more than the tree moving in the window, till she saw another that definitely didn't look like a tree.

"Marcus, I want you to hide under your mother's bed till I saw it's safe." Maria ordered as she sat Marcus down.

Marcus' telepathy must've sensed what was happening as he took off running towards Krystal's bedroom. Maria followed close behind him but went for the closet as Marcus slid under the bed, grabbing the shotgun Krystal kept hidden. She checked to make sure it was loaded before taking a position behind the drawer with the doorway in clear view. It took everything Maria had to remain calm as she kept the sights situated at the door, ready for whoever entered, hoping she was wrong.

Minutes went by and Maria heard nothing but the emptiness of the house. She started thinking that she was wrong about intruders only to hear a loud footstep in the hallway, freezing her on the spot. Each moment felt like an eternity as she waited for whoever it was to come for her. Through the crack in the doorway she could see movement in the hallway. By squinting her eyes, Maria could make out a darkly dressed figure carrying what looked like a submachine gun.

_What the heck is going on? Why is someone armed with a sub machine gun breaking into Krystal's home? It must be either an assassination or a kidnapping._

Maria remained as still as possible, using the darkness to hide, as the figure quietly grabbed the door handle and slowly pushed it open. The figure entered the bedroom slowly, unaware of Maria carefully aiming her shotgun at his chest. She squeezed the trigger, firing at shot at the figure, hitting him in the chest. The blast blew the figure back against the wall, spraying blood everywhere, and he collapsed on the ground. Maria knew he was dead, no chance he survived that shot.

Maria stood up and looked at Marcus hiding under the bed. "Come out Marcus, we're safe."

Suddenly, a shot rang out from behind Maria, followed by intense pain in her right shoulder. She screamed and collapsed on the ground, letting go out of the shotgun and clutching her shoulder, finding a laser hole.

"Restrain her." A loud voice from behind Maria shouted.

Maria looked behind her and gasped seeing three more armed figures enter the room. Two of them grab Maria and hold her down as the third goes to the bed and pulled a screaming Marcus out from under it. She tried to fight back but the pain was too intense and the figures holding her were too strong.

"MARCUS, NO, LEAVE HIM ALONE." Maria screamed as the third figure tied Marcus's hands and feet. "Please take what you want but don't take the boy. He's just a baby. Please don't hurt him."

One of the figures holding Maria looked at her and spoke in a calm but deep voice. "We're not going to hurt the boy, just take him to our employer. We promise he will not be harmed."

Maria growled at the figure only to be restrained more. Her heart broke at the sight of Marcus being carried off by the third figure and not being able to do anything about it.

_Sorry Krystal, I failed you._

After a minute the two figures holding Maria let her go and stepped back. She wondered why they'd let her go till one of them drew his sidearm and pointed it at her head. Maria knew it was over and her fate and she embraced it.

"Sorry ma'am, but, business is business."

To be continued.

* * *

So, Fox knows that he has an illegitimate son with Krystal, can they somehow work past that? Meanwhile, Marcus has been kidnapped, who is the mastermind behind it?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	3. A New Team

Here we go, the next chapter of Fox's Unknown Son. Took a little longer than I liked to get started but I'm glad it's progressing quickly.

Much like the previous chapters this one is basically a complete rewrite from the original, follows the same plot as the original. 

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Team

Krystal pulled into her driveway followed closely by Fox on his motorcycle. He parked beside Krystal and switched off his ride only for his gaze to fall upon the small but charming home before him. Somehow, Krystal had gotten herself a nice house on the outskirts of Corneria City with the fields and mountains within walking distance. The house itself was a small two story cottage-like place that gave Fox a kind of warm, fuzzy home feeling looking at it. It looked like a home Krystal had often spoke she wanted to have with Fox before they got married and had children when they were dating.

"How did you get this place." Fox asked as he walked up to Krystal.

"The agency set me up here not long after I started working for them. They wanted me to be comfortable and have a safe place for Marcus."

"Huh, I never even heard of the agency being this generous."

"I was really good at my job, got them a lot of valuable information quickly and they rewarded me with this place." Krystal replied as she pulled out her keys.

"That's no surprise, as beautiful as you are all you got to do is look at a man, and some women, a certain way and they'll give you anything you want. Plus, your telepathy makes that to easy. But mostly your beauty is you biggest weapon, it always worked against me."

Though it was dark, Fox could see Krystal blush just like she did when they were dating. Seeing it warmed his heart, and watching her walk from behind made him a little stiff. Krystal had a certain walk that she called her sexy walk that always got a rise out of Fox. She basically strutted around making her fine rear shake in front of him. It'd been a while since Fox had seen it making it clearly work. What made it even better was that he was well aware of what it meant when she strutted around like that; a night of long, bed shaking activity. Fox just doubted that's where Krystal was headed, most likely she was doing it to tease him.

Fox took his attention off of Krystal's rear long enough to see her stop and hear a gasp escape from her lips. "Fox, something is wrong, I think I got a burglar."

Fox approached the door to see that the lock had been picked and the door slightly pushed open. He immediately drew his sidearm and grabbed the door handle.

"Stay behind me Krystal, I got a bad feeling about this."

Krystal nodded and took position behind Fox with her sidearm drawn. They slowly entered the house checking every shadow as they made their way inside. Fox went in first with Krystal following close behind covering his back. They made no noise as they made their way into the living room and checked every corner and shadow, they progressed from room to room, clearing each one and finding nothing, not one thing out of place.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would they break into the house and not touch anything. Krystal whispered as she stuck close to Fox.

"Maybe they were after someone not something."

Krystal seemed to realized exactly what Fox meant because she took off running towards what he suspected was Marcus' room. Fox ran after her but she was too fast and the disappeared up the stairs before he could catch her. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could to find Krystal standing at the doorway to a bedroom at the far end of the hall. Even from where Fox was he could see a darkly dressed body lying by the door. He slowly approached Krystal, looking at the body to see that whoever it was had taking a direct blast from a shotgun to the chest.

"What the hell happened here?" Fox asked puzzled.

"Well obviously Maria, Marcus' babysitter, grabbed my shotgun and shot this guy as he tried to enter the bedroom. And by the looks of it . . ." Krystal kicked the MP5 lying on the floor next to the body. ". . . these men were professionals."

"Not bad Krystal but I think that you missed something." Fox replied: and inside Marcus' bedroom to the body of an elderly woman lying on the floor.

"MARIA!" Krystal screamed to body's side and shakes it but didn't get a response.

Krystal turned the body over and nearly vomited at the sight before her. Fox had to look over Krystal to see two gunshot wounds, one out the shoulder and another right between eyes. He'd seen it enough to know that the second shot was an execution. Such things always filled him with rage. The tear running down Krystal's cheek added to the rage built up inside him.

It was then that Fox noticed the knife sticking out of Maria's chest, pinning a note to her, alongside the note was what looked like a red rose. Krystal pulled off the note and read it silently, it was too dark for Fox to read it over her shoulder. Barely even ten seconds later, Krystal broke out crying, bailing in tears. Fox saw Krystal start to collapse and knelt down to catch her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to her, feeling the tears staining his shoulder.

"What does it say Krystal?" Fox asked, getting no response, so he took the note and read it.

_Dear Krystal, my love_

_Panther hope this rose finds you in good spirit. I have tried to give you everything you've ever wanted. A loving man, a family, a father to your son, and a future. That's more than that arrogant Fox McCloud can give you now. But you have turned me down for too long now. So Panther has decided to take matters into my own hands._

_If you are wondering where your son is my men have kidnapped him. By the time you read this he will be with me. Panther promises you that he has not been harmed. But whether he stays that way depends entirely on you._

_Panther's demands are simple: come to my base in Sector Z alone; stay with me forever; and do not tell anyone about this. If you obey my demands than your son will not be harmed. But if you do not arrive by 1800 tomorrow then Marcus will be harmed severely for each hour you do not show. If you tell anyone about this Panther will be forced to kill your son_

_Panther hates that to have to do this Krystal but you leave me no choice. Any attempt to rescue Marcus will be futile. Panther have my own private army at my disposal and Marcus' life in my hands. Panther hope for your and Marcus' sake that you make the right choice._

_Panther will see you tomorrow my love and we will begin our life together._

_Sincerely,_

_Panther Caruso_

The note fell from Fox's hands, anger burned through his veins so much that it felt like steam was shooting out of his ears. The thought of his son in the hands of the psychopath womanizer Panther angered him beyond what he thought was possible. He couldn't wrap his mind around how someone could kidnap a two-year old just to get in a woman's pants, even a woman as beautiful as Krystal.

"_Panther I swear on my father's grave that I will see your dead carcass stretched out in front of me you coward._"

"What are we going to do Fox?" Krystal whimpered, snapping Fox back into reality.

Fox turned and looked at Krystal and his sank when he saw the condition she was in. It was clear to Fox that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He could see her shaking and tears flooding down her face telling him she was a nervous and scared wreck. Fox knelt down beside Krystal and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against him, crying so much he could feel the tears on his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Fox softly grabbed Krystal's chin so he could look into her soft, blue eyes.

"I promise you Krystal I will save our son no matter what it takes. That bastard Panther is not going to harm you or Marcus."

Fox's words seemed to work as he felt Krystal stop crying. She gave him a half smile, telling him she knew he was sincere.

After a moment of looking longingly at him Krystal finally replied. "But Fox how are we going to get Marcus back? Panther has him and private army."

"Don't worry Krystal, I have a plan, all we need is one more pilot."

"It'd better be one good pilot. Sector Z is not the easiest area to fly through, so I guess Slippy's out. We can't tell Peppy without alerting the military so he's out. I guess that leaves Falco."

"No, we can't go to Falco." Fox replied.

"Why not, he's just spending a fun night with Katt, we used to do?"

"Falco's being monitored by the authorities, he's gotten into some trouble recently that I know you're aware of. So going to him would only alert the authorities, and if that note is true Panther would find out pretty quickly."

Krystal remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out who he was talking about. "Then who do we go to?"

"I got one in mind, she's one of the best pilots I've ever seen in my life. But I don't know if she'll help us."

"Who is it Fox?"

A slight smile formed on Fox's face. "Fara Phoenix."

* * *

An hour later

Fox and Krystal starred up at the massive manufacturing facility standing in front of them. A large sign reading "Space Dynamics" was posted above the main security gate, telling they were in the right place. Fox knew it was the largest military factory on Corneria, had been since his father founded the Star Fox team along with Peppy and Pigma Dengar. Seeing it before them brought back good and bad memories for Fox, most of the time he dated Fara Phoenix, the heir to the company, felt like a life time to him.

"Are you sure about this, Fox, I have my doubts that Fara will help us?" Krystal said, still fighting back a few tears

"Of counts she will, I'll explain things to her and she'll immediately agree to help. Fara may be a bit of a jerk when it comes to business but she has a big heart."

"If you say so, I guess I'm just worried."

Fox laid a comforting hand on Krystal's shoulder. "I understand, Krystal, I'm worried about our son too, but standing here isn't going to get him back. Fara can help us better than anyone else. You've met Fara before, you know she has a big heart."

"I really only met her once, it was about five years ago after you rescued me from Andross and saved Sauria. I meet her at a diner. She was very nice and beautiful but cocky like you. I saw why you dated her all those years ago."

"We did a little more than dating Krystal." Fox embarrassedly admitted.

"I know, Fox, I read her mind when I first met her. I must admit you two had some pretty good times. I guess she's the one that taught you all your bedroom secrets." Krystal replied with a smile.

"Very funny, Krystal." Fox laughed, it was good to finally see her smile. "So, shall we go and find out?"

A nod from Krystal was enough to encourage Fox to move forward with their plan. They had little trouble with the security guards at the front gate, most of them knew who Fox was and his connection to Fara so getting past them was simple. Two of the guards even said they'd escort them to Fara which made Fox and Krystal grateful. Fox was just glad Fara was there, he figured she would be since he knew she often worked late modifying her prototype Arwing. He could tell the walk wasn't easy for Krystal, with her mind focused on Marcus' situation he didn't blame her.

"You know, Fox, you never explained to me why you think Fara can help us." Krystal said as they were escorted to the main hangar.

"It must've slipped my mind. Well, basically, Fara not only has the skill we need but also the equipment to rescue Marcus. I know she's been developing stealth technology and other things that can help. She's also very discreet so no one will know."

"And because she's not busy right now." Krystal added, getting a laugh from Fox.

"Pretty much, everyone else is either asleep, drunk, or hooking up, mostly Falco and Katt. Plus, last time I talked to Fara she said she had an inside man on Star Wolf, she didn't say who it was." Fox explained.

"Alright, that makes me feel a little better.

Fox was glad the walk to the private hangar was short, and that hardly anyone else was around. Even though Krystal seemed to be freaking out more with each step Fox's hand on hers seemed to calm her down. He was glad when they made it to the private hangar and the guards stepped aside.

"A little advice, be careful not to interrupt Ms. Phoenix when she's working on her project. She tends to get carried away and doesn't like to be disturbed." One of the guards said as they opened the door to the hangar.

"Oh I know, I used to date her. Don't worry, we'll be careful."

Fox and Krystal entered the hangar slowly but at first saw no sign of Fara. Instead, their eyes rested on the old, black Arwing with flames running down the sides sitting in the middle of the room. Fox was very familiar with it as it was the same kind Fara flew back when she was with Star Fox shortly before the Lylat Wars started. Fara had kept it all those years, frequently modifying and restoring it to the point where Fox would consider it a better fighter than his Arwing II. He always enjoyed looking at it as Fara had done an amazing job keeping it running and flying.

Krystal tapped Fox's shoulder and pointed to a pair of legs sticking out from under the Arwing. "There she is."

Fox nodded realizing Fara was making modifications to the thrusters on the bottom. "Wait here Krystal, I'll get her attention." Fox replied then walked quietly to Fara where he shouted. "HEY FARA!"

Fox's shout startled Fara causing her to jump and he heard the sound of a head hitting metal, followed by a low OW. He smirked to himself, despite knowing she was probably going to kill him.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE!" Fara growled as she rolled out from under her Arwing and only to smile slightly when she saw Fox staring down at her. "Fox, what the heck are you doing here?"

Fox smiled as he extended a hand and helped Fara up before replying jokingly. "It's good to see you too Fara."

"I would say the same but not after you gave me a headache."

"Sorry about that, you got to admit it was funny."

"No it wasn't, not to me." Fara replied, then looked behind Fox to see Krystal. "Krystal, what is she doing here? Have you two gotten back together."

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"A lot more complicated." Krystal added as she approached Fara. "It's nice to see you again, Fara."

Fara nodded back as she shook Krystal's hand. "Same here, though I got to question your sanity if you're taking this bonehead back."

"So do I at times." Krystal responded, getting an eye roll from Fox. "Basically, we've forgiven each other and have agreed to take things slowly. I wouldn't say we're technically dating but we are giving it another slow try."

"Smart, you two definitely rushed things last time. I wish you two the best of luck." Fara said, only to pause for a moment. "Wait, you said forgave each other. What does Fox have to forgive you over?"

Fox and Krystal looked at each other for a moment before Krystal answered. "Well, you see Fara, I got pregnant right before Fox pushed me off the team and didn't realize it till afterwards. I was so scared that I didn't tell him till tonight."

Fara looked back and forth between Fox and Krystal with a piercing gaze, appearing to be processing the information and trying to formulate a response. For what felt like forever Fara didn't say a word, just glared at that. At first, Fox thought Fara was angry and would explode at Krystal for keeping such a thing from Fox.

After nearly a minute, Fara sighed and folded her arms together under her medium sized breasts. "I'm not going to judge you over that, it's your lives not mine. To yell at you would just be a waste of time.

Fox took a step back, stunned by Fara's response. "That's not what I was expecting at all from you, Fara."

"I know; I don't want to get involved in that so I'll just leave it as your business. I am curious if you've made up for it."

"Yes, we've gotten past that. Krystal is even allowing me to see our son. Well, she would if not for our current . . . situation."

Fara looked at Fox confused. "What are talking about, what happened?"

Fox looked back at Krystal to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "Our son . . . he was kidnapped a couple hour."

"What, how did this happen? Who would do that?"

"We already know that. Are you familiar with the Star Wolf pilot Panther Caruso's desire for me?"

Fara reluctantly nodded. "Katt informed me about that a while ago. I can already guess what happened."

"You can?" Fox blurted out.

"Yes, it's not hard to understand the mind of an egotistical, over sexed asshole." Fara replied then turned to Krystal. "If I'm guessing I'd say he kidnapped Marcus to get you to come to him."

Krystal nodded. "Yes, he sent mercenaries to my home to kidnap our son and they killed the babysitter in the process."

"I'm sorry to hear that, truly I am. No one should have to go through this. I'll help you get back your son."

"Really, just like that." Fox replied a little shocked, he expected Fara would need some convincing.

"Of course, I'm not going to let something like this stand. I know that's why you're here, there's no other reason why you would."

Fox couldn't help but laugh, she was right. Fara had always been a sharp vixen, even when they were dating. He was very glad he didn't have to do anything to convince her, that saved some time.

"So, I know why you came to me, to see if the rumor about me is true." Fara said.

"Yes, we heard you had a friend on the inside of Star Wolf. That would be a BIG help for us." Krystal replied.

"Well, those rumors are greatly under exaggerated."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Fox asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret but I don't really see a point in that now. Though I should clear things up by stating that the guy is no longer a part of Star Wolf but still has connections to it. And, the man is actually my husband."

Fara and Krystal laughed as Fox's jaw nearing hits the floor. Fara was one of the last women he expected to ever get married, she was too headstrong and independent to be married. Fox didn't know whether to be jealous or feel sorry for whoever she married.

"Ok, who's the lucky guy?" Krystal asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Fara answered with a smile. "And if you were really wondering why I agreed so easily to help you, well, it's because I understand how it feels to be a mother."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fox blurted out.

The answer to Fox's question came by the entrance of two wolf/fox hybrid children, a boy and a girl, entering the building, running up to Fara, and shouting "MOMMY!" They practically jumped into Fara's arms completely ignoring Fox and Krystal. The children looked like Fara with her brown fur but from Star Fox could tell their fur was much thicker. They had Fara's long ears but the face, tail, and claws of a wolf. Their eyes reminded Fox of someone but he couldn't figure out who.

"Well, I guess that answers the question." Fox whispered to Krystal as they watched Fara embrace her children. "I wonder who the father is though."

Fox heard another person enter the hangar and turned around to see who it was, only to gasp when he saw who had just entered. His gaze fell upon none other than Wolf O'Donnell standing before them, holding what Fox guessed was some kind of bomb. Out of instinct Fox drew his sidearm and pointed it at Wolf who remained in his place.

Wolf just stood there shaking his head. "I'm not your enemy Fox, haven't been in a while. I can assure you it's not a bomb."

"How can I be sure of that?" Fox growled.

Wolf tilted the basket he was carrying to reveal a small baby sound asleep inside. Fox immediately felt bad for pointing a weapon at a man carrying a child. He lowered his weapon but didn't holster it.

"Sorry Wolf, old habit. What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"A man has the right to visit his wife."

"Wife?" Fox blurted out then looked at Fara who nodded to confirm it.

"Yes Fox, Wolf is my husband and the father of my children." Fara answered a sarcastic voice as she let go of her children.

Fox looked around the room at everyone, trying to wrap his mind the fact that his ex-girlfriend was not only married to his arch rival but had children with him. Krystal looked nearly as surprised as he did though she was being quiet. He tried to comprehend it with no success.

"Fara how could you marry Wolf? Other than Andross the Star Wolf team has been Lylat's greatest enemy." Fox asked in a stern voice.

"Star Wolf is no more. I decided to disband the team. I need to spend more time with my family. I don't know what happened to Leon and Panther." Wolf answered for Fara as he set the basket with him sleeping child down.

"Well, Wolf I can tell you that Panther has been up to no good. He's the reason we're here." Krystal growled.

"Oh great, what has the stupid jungle cat done this time?"

Fox and Krystal filled Wolf in on everything that happened, including the truth of their son. Wolf remained quiet and emotionless the entire time, giving the occasional nod that he understood. It wasn't till they were finished explaining that Wolf finally spoke.

"Alright, Fox, I'll help you get your son back from that bastard."

Fox looked at Krystal, taken back by Wolf's response, before responding. "Really, and what makes you think I'll let you help us?"

"Because I know Sargasso Station like the back of my hand. I can get you in there easily. With my help it'll be much easier and I can guarantee you that your son will be safe."

"That is assuming I can trust you, which, after everything we've been through, I definitely don't."

Krystal grabbed Fox and pulled him aside so Fara and Wolf couldn't hear them. "Fox, we need Wolf's help, not only is it one more person but he and Fara may be able to get close to Panther."

"But how can we trust him?"

Krystal crossed her arms under her ample bosom and glared death daggers at Fox. "Because it's clear that he's no longer a part of Star Wolf, Fara clearly has him tamed so there's no reason to worry there. Plus, I can sense that he's sincere in helping us. And you'll let him help because I say so."

Fox shook his head as he looked at Krystal. He knew he wasn't going to win an argument with her, he never won one when they were together. Looking at her that evening, seemed how distressed she was, he knew he had no choice.

"Alright, I'll let him help." Fox relented than they walked back to Fara and Wolf. "Ok Wolf you can join us, but don't think that we're going to become friends after this."

"My sentiments exactly Fox. As soon as this is over we go our separate ways and we never speak to each other again, deal Foxy?"

"Deal Wolfy"

So Panther Caruso has kidnapped Marcus before Fox could meet him. Thankfully Fara Phoenix has agreed to help rescue Marcus with the help of her husband Wolf O'Donnell. That's about as awkward as awkward can get.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


End file.
